Un amor inesperado
by Astrafobia
Summary: El amor puede ser tan hermoso pero a la vez tan destructivo y con ello puede traer desgracia y muerte a su paso ... es mi primer fic por favor denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1: Una visita inesperada

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste acepto cualquier crítica y por favor no sean muy duros conmigo.

Desclaimer: bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama

Un amor inesperado

Era una tarde de invierno cuando dentro de la Sociedad de Almas se celebró el nacimiento de un príncipe del clan Kurosaki este, tenía la cabellera naranja, ojos miel, y una sonrisa reconfortante, el rey y la reina se decidieron por el nombre Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tiempo después la reina sufre una enfermedad incurable falleciendo y dejándolo solo con su padre y sus dos hermanas. Tras la muerte de la reina su hijo mayor, El cual era muy apegado a ella sufrió una gran depresión haciendo que se volviera una persona seria y muy cerrada, per sin embargo tenía un corazón puro y bondadoso Y con un sueño de poder proteger a sus seres queridos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Ichigo iba creciendo hasta que alcanzó la edad de 10 años. Un día después de su cumpleaños, Ichigo escucho golpes que provenían de la entrada principal del castillo de la familia, él, curioso de saber quién era se acercó a esta y la abrió lentamente, porque no sabía que era lo que había detrás. Al abrirla completamente, se encontró con un anciano con sus ropas roídas y una larga varaba de color blanco sin contar de que tenía una herida causada por una flecha ya que esta le atravesaba el brazo, el hombre solo le pudo articular una palabra a Ichigo "Ayuda", después de esto, el anciano se desplomo en el piso. El niño de cabellera extra vagante lo miró preocupado y de inmediato pidió ayuda a la guardia del castillo, los cuales al llegar vieron al viejo en el piso y a Ichigo con una mirada significante, enseguida entendieron lo que debían de ya que entre dos guardias levantaron al viejo y lo llevaron a una torre apartada donde llamaron a un médico shinigami también conocido como "La Muerte". Este yendo hacia el herido se arrodillo y examinó su hereda como si viera algo más que una flecha clavada en su brazo, al quitársela examinó su herida más de cerca y poniendo una mirada pesimista, se alejó del hombre, herido y se dirigió al guardia, el shinigami le dijo que la herida estaba emponzoñada y que le quedaba por lo menos cinco minutos de vida, Ichigo al saber esto mira al Viejo con pena y se da cuenta de que este les trata de decir algo, El, curioso se acerca al Viejo mientras que este pesadamente ponía su boca en el oído de Ichigo le dice unas palabras inquietantes:

Viejo- El amor traerá desgracia y muerte con ello…

Después de decir eso el viejo murió. Dejando a todos los que se encontraban en la sala atónita por lo que el viejo quiso decir con eso. El shinigami salió y antes de salir dijo:

Shinigami- el viejo estaba delirando y eso hacen antes de morir o pues la mayoría de personas que estaban envenenadas. El único que lo tomo enserio era Ichigo porque al él le pareció extraño que a alguien lo envenenaran y justo antes de su muerte dijera algo extraño como una advertencia…

Aunque por lo mucho que Ichigo pensara en el mensaje no podía descifrar su contenido así que decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

Hola a todos espero les haya gustado este ha sido el primer capítulo. Soy nueva en esto y quería que me ayudaran si ven algún error ortográfico o algún otro tipo de error se los agradecería y así poder mejorar :) Por favor déjenme un review

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo toma una decisión

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de un amor inesperado, muchas gracias por el review de Stephanie Za y de Agutrod me alegraron el día :)

Capítulo 2: Ichigo toma una decisión

Había pasado una semana después de la muerte del viejo, Ichigo que se encontraba en su habitación, su habitación era espaciosa tenía un tono grisáceo, tenía un balcón donde uno podía ver todo el sereitei era una vista única donde los atardeceres eran maravillosos y la noche esplendida donde la luna y las estrellas se fundían para dar una luz única y sorprendente, la habitación tenía muchos libros de leyendas: "El rey Arturo" "Percival" entre otros, tenía una colección de juguetes como espadas de madera, arcos y fechas de diferentes formas y colores etc. Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama e intentaba leer un libro pero estaba pensativo por que no se le había olvidado de las palabras del viejo pero no lo deba tanta importancia como debería, a veces pensaba que podía significar eso "de que el amor traería desgracia y muerte... ¿Pero a quién? Ichigo pensaba que probablemente fuera alguna persona importante del lugar, ya que estas eran las únicas capaces de poder hacer un cambio significativo en el lugar, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Pero no estaba del todo seguro, podía ser una persona que tuviera rabia contra los nobles eh hiciera alguna locura para destruirlos.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que su hermana Yuzu lo llamaba para ir a comer, ella noto que Ichigo estaba distraído así que lo llamo otra vez, el saliendo de sus pensamientos le dijo a Yuzu que ya iba. Cuando llegaron al comedor este era muy espacioso y tenía un candelabro enorme colgando del techo hecho en oro, la mesa era larga y cuadrada como para sien personas y había platillos de todos los tamaños, colores, sabores y texturas. Ichigo y Yuzu se sentaron al lado de Isshin el rey el cual era amable de buen corazón y tenía actitud de niño chiquito pero cuando era algo importante era de lo más de serio y Karin se sentó al lado de Ichigo.

El joven de cabellera extravagante no comió mucho, su padre tiene una típica muestra de cariño o eso creía en el cual se abalanza sobre Ichigo y este de manera que conoce los movimientos de su padre lo esquiva haciendo que Isshin se caiga. Después de eso Isshin se levantó con ánimo como siempre le pregunto a Ichigo

Isshin- Ichigo que es lo que te pasa.

Ichigo- no me pasa nada... me iré a caminar un rato... no me esperen...

Ichigo salió por la puerta del comedor y se dirigió a la puerta principal pasando por el pasillo, cuando salió se dirigió al bosque donde podía pensar mejor, el bosque el cual era su lugar favorito. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien…

Oye que te pasa- se escuchó la voz de una joven que parecía de la misma edad que él. Esa joven era de menuda estatura, tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros su pelo era negro como el ébano, y sus ojos eran entre azules y violetas.

Ichigo miraba a la chica perpleja mientras que ella estaba tendida en el suelo hasta que reparo lo que había pasado y le tendió una mano a la extraña chica diciéndole

Ichigo- Perdón, no me había dado cuenta "Ella, rechazó su mano parándose ella sola respondiéndole de manera molesta.

Chica-Pues deberías tener más cuidado. Dijo de forma altanera y tosca. Ichigo al escucharla de esa forma se molestó por su forma de ser y le respondió:

Ichigo- Pues disculpe su majestad por preocuparme por su estado, quizá la próxima vez debería dejarla ahí tirada y seguir caminando como si nada…

Ella como es muy orgullosa y no le pide perdón a nadie le dice

Chica- Pues si tu gran cabeza de zanahoria no me hubiera dejado pasmada no me habría estrellado contra ti y no me hubiera caído.

Ichigo- Es que como eres tan pequeña yo no pude evitar seguir derecho ¡ENANA!

La chica se puso roja como un tomate y sin previo aviso le pegó una patada en la espinilla haciendo que Ichigo gritara y se cogiera con las dos manos el Pie

Ichigo- ¿Qué te pasa estás loca? dijo Ichigo

Chica- Tu empezaste dijo la chica.

Ichigo puso cara de consternación.

Ichigo-Te estas comportando como una niña chiquita.

Ella hizo un puchero y se acercó a Ichigo, se encogió de hombros y solo por esta ves dejaría su orgullo a un lado y le dijo

Chica- perdón por mi comportamiento… Soy Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo acepta la disculpa y le dice

Ichigo- yo me Ichigo Kurosaki. Es un gusto conocerte.

Ellos empezaron a caminar por el bosque, el bosque el cual era frondoso, basto en especies tanto de animales como de plantas, cuando caminaban descubrieron un pequeño lago. El lago el cual era cristalino donde se reflejaba todo, tenía unos lirios blancos con un pequeño tono morado las cuales irradiaban su propia luz reflejada en el agua y algunos animalitos como pececitos de colores vivos que se asomaban curiosos.

Después de hablar cosas triviales empezaron a hablar de los shinigamis, que eran como personas como la muerte y que para ser uno de ellos había que tener una clase de poder espiritual ya sea la curación, como el shinigami médico de la familia real, o poder controlar la espada con el poder que uno tenía.

Ichigo le dijo a Rukia:

Ichigo- quiero convertirme en shinigami.

Rukia le pregunto:

Rukia ¿Por qué?

Ichigo la miro y dijo - quiero proteger a las personas que amo.

Rukia lo miro y sonrió. Sabía que Ichigo era una persona especial aunque no lo admitiría.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche los jóvenes se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, Rukia vivía cerca del bosque e Ichigo llego para la cena. Desde ese día Ichigo prometió convertirse en shinigami y proteger todo lo que amaba.

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo espero les guste es un poco más largo que el primero y porfis si hay algún error o algo por favor díganmelo para mejorar xD

y por favor déjenme un review.

Saludos


End file.
